Thomasladdin 2: The Return of Baron Dante (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style)
Here is Paul Young and Paul Young 65's twenty second movie spoof of Thomasladdin 2: The Return of Baron Dante. Cast (The Main Cast) *Thomas the Tank Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Aladdin *Emily the Emerald Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Princess Jasmine *Courage (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Genie *Pikachu (from Pokemon) as Abu *Plucky Duck (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Iago *Orville (from The Rescuers) as Carpet *Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) as Sultan *Salem (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) as Rajah *Baron Dante (from Croc) as Jafar Cast (The Other Cast) *Bowser Koopa (from Super Mario Bros) as Abis Mal *Bowser Jr., Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Ludwig von Koopa, and Kamek (from Super Mario Bros) as Abis Mal's Henchmen *Dick Dastardly (from Wacky Races and Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines) as Razoul *Muttley, Klunk, Zilly (from Wacky Races and Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines), Butch, Meowth, James (from Pokemon), and Stormtroopers (from Star Wars) as Razoul's Guards *Reflux the Knaaren (from Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) as Genie Jafar *Toadsworth (from Mario) as Omar *Mung Daal (from Chowder) as Necklace Seller *Mr. Winkie (from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) as Farouk Gallery (The Main Cast) Gallery (The Other Cast) Scenes *Thomasladdin 2: The Return of Baron Dante (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 1. (English) *Thomasladdin 2: The Return of Baron Dante (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 2. (English) *Thomasladdin 2: The Return of Baron Dante (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 3. (Francais) *Thomasladdin 2: The Return of Baron Dante (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 4. (Francais) *Thomasladdin 2: The Return of Baron Dante (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 5. (English) *Thomasladdin 2: The Return of Baron Dante (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 6. (Francais) *Thomasladdin 2: The Return of Baron Dante (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 7. (English) *Thomasladdin 2: The Return of Baron Dante (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 8. (Deustch) *Thomasladdin 2: The Return of Baron Dante (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 9. (English) *Thomasladdin 2: The Return of Baron Dante (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 10. (Spanish) *Thomasladdin 2: The Return of Baron Dante (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 11. (Spanish) *Thomasladdin 2: The Return of Baron Dante (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 12. (Spanish) *Thomasladdin 2: The Return of Baron Dante (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 13. (English) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *pistol-1.wav *repeat.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *trprout.wav troopervoices.zip *i00s101z.wav *i00s102z.wav *i00s103z.wav *i00s105z.wav *i00s106z.wav *i00s107z.wav *i00s108z.wav *i00s110z.wav *i00s111z.wav *i00s112z.wav *i00s113z.wav *i00s114z.wav *i00s115z.wav *i00s116z.wav *i00s117z.wav *i00s118z.wav *i00s119z.wav *i00s120z.wav troopervoices2.zip *i00s121z.wav *i00s122z.wav *i00s123z.wav *i00s124z.wav *i00s125z.wav *i00s127z.wav *i00s128z.wav *i00s129z.wav *i00s130z.wav *i00s131z.wav *i00s132z.wav *i00s202z.wav *i00s203z.awv *i00s204z.wav *i00s205z.wav *i00s206z.wav soundsforce.zip soundsforce2.zip *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forceprotect01.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcejump01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabrswg7.wav *Hit02.wav *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrswg4.wav *Hit03.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabroff1.wav tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabrswg2.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabrhit2.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *LSwall01.wav *Hum 2.wav *Swing01.wav *Swing02.wav *lasrhit4.wav *lasrhit3.wav *saber sequence 3.wav *Spin clash.wav *lasrhit1.wav *fx5.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *saberhit.mp3 *saberhitwall3.wav *saberhitwall1.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberbounce1.mp3 *saberbounce2.mp3 *saberbounce3.mp3 *saberblock1.mp3 *saberblock3.mp3 *saberblock5.mp3 *saberblock7.mp3 *saberblock4.mp3 *saberblock6.mp3 *saberblock2.mp3 *saberblock9.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum4.wav *saberhup1.mp3 *saberhup5.mp3 *saberhup9.mp3 *saberhum3.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *saberoffquick.mp3 *enemy_saber_off.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *enemy_saber_on.mp3 *saberonquick.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhup1.mp3 *saberhup2.mp3 *saberhup3.mp3 *saberhup4.mp3 *saberhup5.mp3 *saberhup6.mp3 *saberhup7.mp3 *saberhup8.mp3 *saberhup9.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 Trivia *When Thomas still has his light blue lightsaber, that has the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrhum.wav, and saberoffquick.mp3 sound effects, he picks up another one, which is a light green one, that has the SaberOn.wav, Hum 2.wav, and sabroff01.wav sound effects. Thomas's two lightsabers will be used in this sequel and the other movie. *When Emily picks up a light blue lightsaber, that has the sabrout1.wav, Hum 2.wav, and sabroff01.wav, she and Thomas are now Jedi knights. *When Baron Dante picks up four lightsabers, one being blue, two being green, and one being red, they all have the SaberOn.wav, sabrout1.wav, ltsaberon01.wav, enemy_saber_on.mp3, saberhum1.wav, saberhum5.wav, sabrhum.wav, Hum 2.wav, fx5.wav, sabroff01.wav, saberoffquick.mp3, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects. *Pikachu still has two lightsabers, one being purple and the other being orange, because they have the sabrout1.wav and SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, sabroff01.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects. *Plucky Duck picks up Baron Dante's red lightsaber staff and changes it to purple, because the saber staff is now Plucky Duck's, and has the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrout1.wav, sabrhum.wav, Hum 2.wav, fx5.wav, and sabroff01.wav sound effects. *For swimwear, Thomas will be wearing red speedo trunks with a dark blue stripe and a yellow string throughout Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Thomasladdin movie, its sequels, and TV Series. *For swimwear, Emily will be wearing Shoshanna Lonstein Gruss's zig zag string bikini in dark green, dark yellow, dark red, and gold throughout Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Thomasladdin movie, its sequels, and TV Series. *For swimwear, Pikachu will wear blue trunks with pink stripes throughout Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Thomasladdin movie, its sequels, and TV Series. *Orville will be Thomas's loyal flying friend, who will wear his baseball cap, blue scarf, and goggles, and will help Thomas, Pikachu, Courage to save Emily throughout this full movie, the sequels, and TV Series. *Courage will be Thomas's new pink genie friend, who will wear a black moustache, beard, and hair, tied for a ponytail, with a red bobble, and a red waistcoat throughout this full movie, the sequels, and TV Series. *Thomas will be carrying a headlamp on his head, and will be hauling Annie and Clarabel throughout Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Thomasladdin movie, its sequels, and TV Series. *Emily will be carrying a headlamp on her head, and will hauling her two new coaches throughout Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Thomasladdin movie, its sequels, and TV Series. *Dick Dastardly, Muttley, Klunk, Zilly, Butch, Meowth, James, and Stormtroopers will have their red lightsabers, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrout1.wav, SaberOn.wav, enemy_saber_on.mp3, sabrhum.wav, Hum 2.wav, saberhum1.wav, saberhum4.wav, sabroff01.wav, fx5.wav, saberoffquick.mp3, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects. *Thomas will be wearing a dark blue waist coast, red trousers, a red neckerchief, and red baseball cap, and will have blonde hair tied back for a ponytail, with a dark blue hair bobble, but will wear white rabbit fur on his skin, hands, feet, and dog ears and a cat's tail with a white tip on its end, and will also have an ear-ring on one of his dog ears in Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Thomasladdin movie, its sequels, and TV Series. *Emily will be wearing Princess Yum Yum's gold crown with feather in white on top, red love heart ear-rings, clothing in dark green and red, slippers in black, veil in dark blue, and chainless chains on her wrists up to her hands, and will have blonde hair, with a dark blue ribbon, but will also have bunny rabbit ears, white pony fur on her skin and hands, a green reindeer's collar with a nametag to display her name, and will have a cat's tail with a white tip on its end, including a red hearts on her two rabbit ears and a crown, and even a necklace with white pearls in Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Thomasladdin movie, its sequels, and TV Series. Voice Cast (English) *Radar Overseer Hank as Thomas the Tank Engine *Lernout and Hauspie Michelle as Emily the Emerald Engine *Microsoft Mike (+10) (+4.000) as Courage (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Microsoft Sam (-10) as Baron Dante (from Croc) *Microsoft Mike (+10) as Plucky Duck (from Tiny Toon Adventures) *Microsoft Mike (-10) as Orville (from The Rescuers) *Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) as Pikachu (from Pikachu) *Radar Overseer Guy as Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) *Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans as Salem (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) *Narrated By Robosoft 1 *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Jorge Loquendo V1 as Thomas the Tank Engine *Carmen Loquendo V1 as Emily the Emerald Engine *Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) as Courage the Cowardly Dog *Jorge Loquendo V1 (-4.000) as Baron Dante *Roberto Loquendo V1 (+10) as Plucky Duck (from Tiny Toon Adventures) *Diego Loquendo V1 (-10) as Orville (from The Rescuers) *Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) as Pikachu (from Pokemon) *Ludoviko Loquendo V2 as Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) *Jorge Loquendo V1 (+4.000) as Salem (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) *Narrated By Carlos Loquendo V1 *and more Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs